


【黑达安泽】失控。

by salomeow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Relationships: Kurosawa Yuichi/Adachi Kiyoshi, 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	【黑达安泽】失控。

咳咳咳私设如山黑化泽有（名字都带黑字了不黑化一下对得起这个姓吗啊喂（其实是傻甜  
慎慎慎天雷滚滚ooc，魔法传送门👇🏻你懂的  
本来只想简简单单开个car，没想到写了7k  
一发完

————————————————

混乱梦境与过量酒精较劲的后果是不可避免的偏头痛，刚刚清醒过来的神经被捶打得钝钝生疼。安达清努力撑开沉重的眼皮，汗湿头发黏在额头上有些痒，于是他左右摇晃了下脑袋，骤然发现视野中还是一片黑暗。

宿醉的昏沉瞬间消失了大半。没有过人才能，普通到被当作平均值计算器，但也至少安安稳稳活到三十岁的黑发青年挣扎着想要撑起身体，却在腕上一阵金属叮咣声中再次倒回床面。

五感逐渐归位，覆在眼上的像是皮革，不似丝绸之类的布料柔软，磨蹭着皮肤却也不会发痛。他听见自己惊醒的急促呼吸，细密汗珠在鞣制的死物组织与眼睑之间聚集。不适感逼迫眼睫徒劳地眨动，如同逐渐收紧的掌心中将被扼死的蝶。

虽然混杂着酒精，鼻腔充斥着的是熟悉的气息。这种味道——安达不知道该如何形容，也曾偷偷摸摸在留宿对方家中时打开柔顺剂和沐浴液嗅闻，但总归有那么些不一样——是更加……明亮的、温柔的、令人感到安心的……独属于黑泽优一的味道。

此刻却如牢笼一般，紧密锁裹着自己。

“黑泽、咳咳……“安达清舔了舔嘴唇，不擅长喝酒的喉咙干涩得让他忍不住轻咳出声。动动了四肢重新审视了下现在的处境，不仅眼睛被蒙住，手脚似乎都被束缚住连着这张床的四角，活动范围只允许稍稍弯起手肘和膝盖。身上应该还穿着衣服，还好。

人真是神奇的生物，确认自身并未处在陌生的环境之后，戒备心就降低了八度。

这到底是怎么回事……头还晕晕乎乎，三十岁的平凡社畜苦恼地摇晃脑袋，试图驱赶宿醉的眩晕。虽说之前努力锻炼总算是减掉了被形容成「白玉丸子一样Q弹可爱」的小肚子，但离练出可以一下子挣脱身上桎梏的肌肉还有一大段距离。

他竭力回想昨天发生的事，然后听到门吱呀一声，打了开来。

“安达，你醒了。“踏过木地板的脚步声由远及近，破碎如拼图的记忆渐渐回流归位。黑泽的声音听上去……和平时有些不一样。营业部王牌明亮又平稳的声线此时透着疲惫的沙哑，却温柔得一如既往，不起一丝波澜。

如同雪崩前的寂静无声。

“昨天说了那么久话，一定渴了吧。”

半靠在床上的人出了层冷汗。昨天……昨天！安达清想起昨日最后的记忆。短假期前公司聚餐上，又是业绩冠军的黑泽被灌得醉倒去休息。不知怎的，以前几乎正眼都不瞧过来的三位前辈女同事邀请自己去喝酒聊天，后来加入的还有藤崎。要说没有一点小小的虚荣心作祟那是骗人的。一直以来除了工作交接都几乎被当空气，这样突然被笑盈盈地拉着去喝酒，实在说不出口硬邦邦的拒绝。

营业部的森峰算起来还比黑泽先进部门，她伸出涂着蔻红亮色指甲的食指摆了摆，神神秘秘一笑，“我最近可是听到了关于王牌先生的有趣传闻哦，据说还跟安达你有关。”黑发青年低下头避开了对方的视线，但抿抿嘴下定决心，绝不能放着不管任凭她们胡乱讨论。

于是就这么稀里糊涂地被拽着去了。

然后事实证明自己真的、真的很不擅长这种场合。别说控制话题的走向了，被女同事们拽着扯着灌酒，问些刁钻古怪的问题连舌头都不知道该怎么摆了。还连带殃及了似乎是来给自己解围的藤崎小姐。

“啊啦啊啦、安达酱～要是以后生女儿的话，想不想要像藤崎小姐一样可爱的呀？“

头脑已经被酒精淹得在清醒线危险浮沉，安达清木木地看着被拉进酒局坐下的藤崎。无论是细卷的齐肩短发还是圆圆的笑起来有两个酒窝的脸颊，都非常可爱。但是……脑海中浮现的却是黑泽看向自己的眼睛，笑着的，明亮又温柔。

头顶的吊灯大剌剌地像在旋转，酒室与走廊的明暗交接处晃着人眼，被白炽灯刺了眼的醉酒青年分不清东西南北，像是有心里想着的那个人站在眼前。

酒精可以让侃侃而谈者沉默，也可以让胆小鬼吐露真心。拜这个在三十岁莫名其妙出现的魔法所赐，自己无意间得知，原来那么遥远那么耀眼的一个人，竟然会喜欢自己。

像做梦一样美好，也像做梦一样虚浮。在一些波折后看似顺利地开始交往了，但安达清心里非常清楚，即使自身都不愿承认——

这样真的可以吗？

说了一个谎言，就要用一千个去圆。每当黑泽投来探寻的温柔目光，只能惊慌失措地摇头掩藏，嘴上说着「什么都没有」然后吞下刚才触碰时听到的心声。虽然对方偶尔的确会有些堪称痴汉的妄想，但真正令自己无所适从的……是那份过于热烈的感情。

是否能好好去回应，他没有自信。

还未说出口的秘密像滑稽的舞步，牵制着两人的关系进一步退两步。他不是看不见黑泽偶尔眼底一闪而过的落寞，也不是从未注意到过对方的欲言又止。只是缩在壳子里的心和笨拙的舌头，要如何从电梯间的意外发现开始说起，这种换成谁都会倍感不适的奇怪能力，根本无法想象对方会作何反应。安达清承认自己贪心了。

而未来什么的，家庭什么的……

“要是真的能像你……就好了。“他抱着膝盖嘟囔，完全没有发现把心声说出了口。

更别说发现站在门口的，就是本尊。

至于怎么浑浑噩噩地被从聚会带到这里已经不重要了，关键是黑泽肯定听到了自己的话！怎么办！要赶快解释才行！被以为醉酒睡着了但中途醒来的（现）交往对象听到了对（前）（并不是）暗恋对象的「希望女儿像你」的疑似求婚告白，是个人都会发飙的吧！

而不是像现在这样，温和又耐心地把温度刚好的蜂蜜水送到自己唇边，忽略把人眼睛蒙住手脚绑住的事实，堪称模范男友。

说实话，安达清宁愿他直接将怒火发泄出来。相比之下，自己根本不算一个合格的恋人。在算是交往的这段时间里，黑泽一直保持着彬彬有礼的态度，如果不是靠读取心声的奇怪魔法，都不会知道他完美的笑容之下，也有那么多疲惫失落的时候。然而自己连「我听到了你的心声哦，所以不用瞒着我啦」这句话都说不出口，还总是控制不住因为对方惊涛骇浪的内心输出而推开他。

要不是太了解黑泽为人，安达觉得明天就能看见无名男子抛尸街头的新闻了。

“黑泽、你听我说……“咕嘟咕嘟咽下两口水，黑发青年焦急地开口。只是通过玻璃杯接触并不能让他明确感知恋人的内心，但细密的疼痛不安从对方身上传来，连带自身的心脏都隐隐作痛。他摇晃脑袋试图让头脑快点清醒寻找合适措辞。但尚未开口，机会便转瞬即逝。

水杯挪了开，取而代之的冰冷触感贴上嘴唇。

“乖，张嘴。“

下颌被捏住抬起，被迫张嘴的瞬间一个球形物什塞入了口中。有着错综孔隙的表面推挤着舌尖，异物侵入口腔的不适感让被束缚的男人忍不住呜呜着向上弹动了一下，后脑勺却在撞上床栏之前被一只修长的手掌护住。

接触只是一瞬，然后那只手抽了去，传递过来的心声戛然而止。

「不想把你让给她——」

所以把我绑着这里吗！！！安达清欲哭无泪，未代谢的酒精让手脚都不听使唤，嘴里呜呜咽咽说不清楚一个字。猩红色的两根丝绸绑带在脑后固定，强行塞入的口球撑开牙关，如果不是蒙住的双眼和脸上痛苦的表情，简直像只叼着绒球玩具的小猫咪。

两人交往这段时间也不是没有起过做那种事的心思，虽说为了消除魔法而破去童贞的功利心有一定影响，还有即将越过那条线时如洪水泄闸般的内心弹幕让人无所适从，但归根结底还是未能拥有正视这份感情，去拥抱对方的勇气。

别人会怎么看黑泽。他的大好前途。自己这种人……配不上。

“你对藤崎小姐说的话，很抱歉……我不小心听到了。”

“安达的心情……我明白了。“

果然！他一定以为这段时间的交往只是自己不懂得拒绝！被绑住的当事人拼命挣扎，只恨刚才没有嘴巴再快一点，把真相说出来。

但他忘记了这种反应在听不到心声的对方眼里，完全是另一种意义。

注视着绑缚在床上喘气挣扎的黑发男人，黑泽咽下一声苦涩的叹息。那双圆圆的、会温柔笑着看向自己的黑亮眼睛覆于深赭的皮革缚带之下，惊恐想要逃脱的样子令胸口麻痹压抑的钝痛一圈圈扩散，却又莫名生出一种坠下悬崖时飞翔错觉的快感。自己真的是胆小鬼。不想让他逃走。 不敢看见他厌恶的眼神。封住口舌，就假装他不会说出「你滚开」这种话。

唯独一次的、最后一次的占有。求你了。

解开衬衫领口的扣子，他靠得更近了些，几乎是小心翼翼地坐在了床边，甚至没有触碰到那个人的衣角。

醉酒弄脏的衬衫和裤子都已经换掉，昏睡期间从头到脚都洗的干干净净，酒水的臭味和离得过近沾染的女人香水味，都被天竺葵的甜香覆盖。即使包裹在白色的浴袍之中，袒露出来的脖颈和前胸的肌肤也白皙得扎眼，汗水浸润下泛出一层雾蒙蒙的粉。

耳根靠下两厘米处的那枚小小的痣此时更加显眼，如同洁白画布上落下的星火烟灰，燃烧着、扩散着，吞噬理智。

他在脑海里描摹着，舔舐、吻吮那颗痣是什么样的触感，带着水汽的皮肤会不会泛红，覆盖上自己的味道时，怕痒的安达是不是会笑着躲闪，然后扭过头来。

想要亲吻。想要听到他带着爱欲的呼唤。想要抚着他的小腹说那些故意让人害羞的调侃，然后看他赤红的脸。

如今不过是海市蜃楼的奢望。

即使对方不曾明说也能隐约感觉到，安达心里一直装着一个秘密。而自己不过是利用了他不懂得拒绝的温柔天性，占有到如今。

苦涩地扯开嘴角，黑泽抄起床头的酒瓶灌下一口。以前从未觉得酒是个好东西，扰乱神经迟缓身体，一不留神会让人犯下不可弥补的失误，许多努力都付之东流。但是现在……只有现在……短暂的麻痹令人沉醉。

留恋地理顺安达汗湿凌乱的额发，他转身打开卧室一侧立柜的上层抽屉。

双眼被蒙，安达清只能凭声音判断，「啪嗒」一声响后，站立在床边的人似乎打开了一个盒子，空气中溢出浓郁的香气。过于甜腻，而让人心生恐惧。

“把腿分开。“

冷冰冰的命令式语句即使在工作时也很少从对方口中听到，安达迟疑了下，还是顺从地照做了。让黑泽如此不安的人，不正是自己吗。如此接下来无论他做什么事，都不会有任何怨言。

虽然有了心理准备，黑发男人的呼吸在感知浴衣绑带被抽掉的瞬间还是不可抑制地急促了起来。喉结上下滚动，捂出的汗水暴露于空气之中的冷意让身体忍不住颤抖了一下。对方身上扑鼻而来的酒味让他不禁皱了下眉，又努力让自己冷静下来。

下摆被掀开，底下未着寸缕。赤裸于对方视线之中的意识让安达清羞耻地垂下头，竭力克制想合上膝盖的本能。

那目光似有实体，顺着袒露的小腹向下抚过大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉。光洁的皮肤未曾留下过任何开垦的痕迹，简直在变相诱惑着人用力去摁压、啃咬，或是做些更加过分的事情，让这些印记永远地留着淫靡的红，让这具身躯变得不再能去拥抱别人。

安达清觉得脸颊和身体的温度都不断在升高，再怎么作鸵鸟状自欺欺人，也无法忽视黑泽优一正注视着自己裸露下体的事实。

而且在对方的目光之中，他可耻地硬了。

“很想要吗，安达。“

对方清冷的声音传来，就在他以为黑泽要触碰自己的时候，腿根抵上了黏腻冰凉的奇怪触感。

如同果冻一般，绝不是人类的肌肤。然后那个物什缓缓向下滑动，掠过囊袋之下的那一小片皮肤，探向更隐秘的部位。

“果然还是想要和女人恋爱、结婚、生子，然后过上快乐美满的正常人生活吧。“

“这么喜欢小孩子的话，不如生下我的吧。”

骨节分明的手摁住左侧膝盖打开更多，硅胶的棒状物抵着从未被开发过的后穴。弯曲凹陷的头部夹着一枚鸡蛋大小的卵，半透明表面泌出的粘液在接触身体之后变成了乳白色，随着穴口抗拒地收缩黏连成丝。

“呜呜、唔嗯嗯嗯……！“

这是什么、快拿开……对于未知异物的恐惧让安达疯狂摇头试图逃避。的确是做好了接受恋人惩罚的觉悟，但想要触碰、想要结合、想要被占有的……是黑泽啊！

“乖，放松一点。“低沉的嗓音仿佛在安慰怕打针的孩子，手上的力度却不容抗拒。

脑中过于惊恐的叫喊让顺着皮肤接触传递的心声画面扭曲模糊，但他突然间意识到，黑泽在发抖。

凌乱的画面闪过。

他看见一米余宽的落地镜正对着大床，双腿大开的黑发男人腹部肉眼可见的隆起，仿佛有孕一般臌胀。股间泥泞一片，乳白色的液体随着红肿后穴褶皱的收缩挤出，撑开的腔口不自然地凸起，有弧形表面的物体在闪着水光。

床单上斑斑驳驳地早已洇湿，扶在他身后的人昏暗光线下眼瞳中不见一丝情绪，手中拿着肉色仿制性器的助推器，头部夹着一枚半透明的卵。

明明是淫靡到令人生呕的景象，内心的恐惧却一点点退去，取而代之的是不可抑制的钝痛。

为什么，在黑泽的内心里，明明做着这么过分的事，脸上的表情却如此悲伤……

安达停下了挣动，虽然目不可视，他凭着感觉仰面看向恋人所在的方向。

来吧。想做什么都可以。请不要再害怕。

即使害羞的天性让心脏轰鸣似的怦怦直跳，他努力放松身体，更加坦然地接受恋人想做的一切。

想让黑泽感觉到，即使无法说出口。

但是顺着臀缝下移的粘腻触感突然间停了下来。他感到黑泽冰凉的手不住颤抖，然后离开了自己的膝盖。

「我果然……还是做不到。」最后一句心声，顺着抽离的指腹传递而来。

覆于眼睑的皮革眼罩被轻轻解下，突然间的光亮令他忍不住眯起眼睛。汗水和生理性泪水混合的刺痛下不住眨眼，一瞬间看不清眼前处于背光之中的人。绑缚在脑后的口球也被摘下，男人的动作很快，连并双手双脚上的束缚都解了开。

黑泽沉默着将他的浴袍拉好，然后退了开来。

“抱歉……我做了不可原谅的事。如果你想要离开或是报警，电话在床头。我现在……只想一个人呆一会儿。“

刚适应光线的安达看着眼前的人竟然要转身离去，虽然牙关连带手脚都还酸麻的不行，他咬牙起身一扑，猛地抓住黑泽的手臂。

然后“嘭”的一声，以一个非常不雅观的姿势面朝下摔在了地上，连带拽倒了黑泽。

可恶……生生磕在木地板上的膝盖简直击穿天灵盖的疼，本想帅气地抓住黑泽摁倒在床上，问他这个秀逗的脑子到底出了什么问题，果然还是高估了自己的运动神经。

“有伤到哪里吗！“完全顾不上其他的了，黑泽惊慌地一把捞起趴在地上的人，安放在床上就着光线察看。

“嘶——好疼、啊不，我没事我没事！“两边膝盖都青了一大块，但是这不重要。

“黑泽！“

两个人都弹动了一下，单膝跪在地上的人条件反射地抬头，安达清也被自己的音量吓了一小跳。但马上调整过来伸出两只手夹住了黑泽的脸。

十项全能黄金王牌帅气的脸在手掌之间挤压得变形，稍稍有些冒傻气的可爱。本来是准备了些感人肺腑的话的，但在注视对方眼睛的一瞬间都忘了个精光。

啊算了、反正……

于是他低下头，直直地吻了上去。

回想着之前黑泽教他的做法，轻缓地压着下唇研磨，时不时啃咬一下。但这样清醒的有样学样也不过持续了三秒，脑袋里的浆糊越煮越沸，反而是对方冰凉紧绷的嘴唇带来一丝舒适的凉意。试探地伸出了舌尖舔舐了一下，回应他的是黑泽突然急促起来的呼吸。

即使害羞到要爆炸，安达也没有放开。耳朵里血液奔涌的嗡鸣已经完全让他听不清对方的心声，但这样正好，他想着，更加大胆地撬开了黑泽紧抿的嘴唇。

然后那双僵直在身侧的手，终于轻轻环在了他的腰上。

“我有一个秘密想告诉你，黑泽。“

气喘吁吁的安达清盯着眼前的人，在确认对方不会突然逃跑后松了些劲，只是轻轻捧着脸颊。虽然脸上烫到要发烧，他很清楚自己说的每一个字。

“在那之前，先告诉我，“深吸一口气，头发乱糟糟的男人看进黑泽的眼睛，”你想让我生几个？“

对方果不其然局促站起来想要辩解什么，但是这怎么瞒得过LV30的魔法使。

哇、真不愧是运动健将的黑泽优一，想让我组篮球队吗。忍不住在内心吐槽了一下，他开手，目光转向床上。那只异形触手似的玩具被扔在垫子旁，打开的盒子里是整整齐齐的五枚半透明卵。

他到底是从哪找到这些东西的？安达清抑制住想揉眉心的冲动。站在床旁边的高个子男人一脸做错事的愧疚，简直像个罚站的小学生。

恋爱的关系如同探戈，总是此消彼长，此时的形势互换骤然让他生出些大胆的冲动。伸手拿起那只看着就让人面红耳赤的产卵器，大概打量了一下它的直径。

也不是做不到。确定关系后比较了一下和对方体格的差异，一向遵循得饶人处且饶人的安达决定作为在下面的那一方也没有什么不好。总归……还是伤不到自己的吧。

他假装没有看到黑泽的目光，屈起一只腿掀开了浴衣的下摆。

但实际操作起来果然比脑内理论要难。

手握着那只取卵器怼上自己的臀部，但滑溜溜的怎么也对不准，好不容易深吸了口气放松身体，堪堪进去顶部，一不小心又滑了出来。后穴被撑开的酸麻感让他手脚有些发软，于是破罐子破摔地干脆调了个个，趴跪在床上。眼角余光瞥到了黑泽，对方已经是接近头顶冒烟大脑当机的状态了。

毕竟在对方眼里，现在这边完全是一副臀部翘起，门户大开的模样，正拿着一个糟糕到不行的玩具玩弄自己。

换了二十四小时之前的安达也绝不相信自身能做出这种破廉耻的事。但是——危机总能让人突破嘛。

他努力不去想黑泽正在以何种表情看着，内心又在疯狂输出什么样的弹幕，手指沾了黏液探向后穴，他摸索着用食指和中指摁压试探，腿分的更开了些。

呼吸不可避免地急促了起来，脸压在松软的羽毛枕上，他用食指和中指撑开穴口，缓慢而坚决地推入了夹着第一枚卵的硅胶棒状物。

“安、安达你！“站着的人如梦初醒，扑过来却又不知道是否可以触碰他。

“唔……等下、“松开一只手，安达清费力地想要撑起身体，结果一不小心侧倒在床上。

刚进去一个头部的取卵器在外力作用下突然进的很深，内里被破开的错觉让床上的黑发男人痉挛着呜咽出声，前端似泄非泄地冒出些清液。

手腕完全使不上力气，他只好求助地望过来，“拜托……帮帮我。”

黑色的眼珠在情欲蒸腾下湿漉漉的，带着鼻音的哀求嗓音如果再多说一个字，黑泽觉得自己脑内的那根弦就要绷不住了。

“安达、那个——我、你……为什么——“

哇、能让那个黑泽语无伦次，也算是一种成就了吧。躺在床上汗水涟涟的安达想。

但是幽默精神并不能缓解身体满胀又空虚的不适感。

“快点、黑泽……“帮我把这个东西拔出来啊啊啊。

床边的人还是那一副我不是我没有不敢触碰的样子，嘴里啜嗫着什么简直不像那个游刃有余的黑泽，急的人快要换不上气。

实在忍不住了，他憋住一口气大吼：“想让我一口气怀五个的不就是你吗！”然后猛一使力终于拔出了那只产卵器。

表面模仿性器青筋的棒状物啵的一声离开穴口，一时合不拢的软肉淌着晶亮的水，身体痉挛地一紧缩，就发出小小的啵咕一声。而那枚人造的卵，已经留在了甬道深处。

已经做到这个份上也没有什么羞耻可言了，更何况对方现在比自己更局促的认知让安达清难得的突破了自我。

“我知道你想过的……五个什么的也是……会慢慢和你解释。“

“那天我想说的是……如果真的可以生的话……“

“想要是你的。“

过多的言语已不再需要，肩膀被摁着倒回床上，热切的吻落在脸颊和鼻尖。

“可以吗，真的可以吗……“他听见黑泽接近哽咽的声音，然后扳过埋在自己颈间亲吻的脸。

“当然啦、笨蛋。“轻轻吻上恋人颤抖的双唇。

初次结合永远不会像计划的那样井井有条，即使有玩具的开发在前，黑泽依然压住身下的人细致地做着扩张。

刚才勇往直前耍了一波帅的安达现在开始后知后觉地害羞，扒着恋人的肩膀不敢抬头。不只是耳畔的细密低语，肌肤紧贴实时传导的内心轰炸简直让他想当场晕厥过去。

“安达，这样会不会难受？“「啊啊啊安达好可爱好可爱好可爱啊啊啊啊啊我要疯了我是世界上最幸福的人呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！」

“安达，这里有感觉吗？“「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊安达的里面好紧一直在吸我的手指啊啊啊啊啊啊现在吸得更紧了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊」

“安达，我可以进去吗？“「我爱你，好喜欢你，想和你一直在一起。」

“少、少啰嗦了……“安达清哆哆嗦嗦地攀住黑泽的肩膀，顺从的膝盖环上对方的腰。

有很多话想说，但是这一句他只有勇气凑近耳边小小声地说。

“优一……我相信你。“然后他凑得更近了，声音细若蚊吟。

“……所以射进来也没关系。“

那天安达真的差点以为自己会死在床上。最后一次拔出来的时候，那枚滑溜溜半透明的卵，终于随着穴口的痉挛排了出来，混杂着红白浊液彷佛真的被受精了一般。斑斑驳驳的粘了一身，但是他现在连动动一根手指的力气都没有了。

只够揽过自家恋人的脸轻轻印上一个吻。

“我喜欢你，优一。“

fin

————————————————————  
魔法使毕业妄想！我来污染tag了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
有人想看中间拉灯部分的话我就再整个pwp番外。  
剧和漫画真的是太纯情了啊啊啊啊啊我都要过敏了（黑泽越不干 我就越想干  
安达小天使感觉就是那种平时真的缩起来像只小兔子但真有情况会爆发的类型（追电梯也是阳台那次也是机场告白也是），反而黑泽的顾虑会多很多。但是俗话说得好，憋久了容易黑化嘛（bushi


End file.
